Before and After
by Serina Starchaser
Summary: Strange events going on across the land of Hyrule suggest the return of Calamity Ganon. Three close friends, Serina, Link and Jayne all are selected to join the Group of Champions. Along the way, Serina gains new friends within the group, as well as complicated feelings towards the Rito Champion Revali. Revali X OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**Hello everyone, and welcome to my new story! For those of you who follow A Lot Will Change After 100 Years. You would know that story is most likely nearing its end. BUT fear not dear readers. I have been inspired to write another Serina X Revali fic. This deals with more of what went down before the Calamity appeared. and it will also deal with after.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or its characters.**

 **Serina belongs to me, and Jayne belongs to my friend gina . marie . (I'm not about to add the long number that goes after her username.. :/)**

 **NOW, Without further ado.. Let us begin a new adventure.**

 **LADIES AND GENTLEMEN... I NOW PRESENT:**

 **Before and After**

 **Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

In the large land of Hyrule, there have been stirrings of an ancient evil. An evil that has been asleep for a very long time. Across the vast fields and caves of Hyrule, strangely, more monsters have occurred in larger groups rather than small ones. When bokoblins usually go about minding their own business, they have been seeking out to cause trouble in small towns, almost as if they're being ordered to do so.

Word of these strange events has gotten around, and Hyrule has taken it as a sign that this evil may be rising once again. And it was up to the research of Hyrule's King and Princess to figure out how to prevent this.

Deeper investigations uncovered the four ancient Divine Beasts: Vah Ruta, Vah Naboris, Vah Rudania, and Vah Medoh. The King's researchers also discovered the Guardians. All of these were automated soldiers used in Ancient Times to assist older generations in defeating this sleeping evil.

They decided to use these old relics to their advantage.

It was a very exciting day in the bustling Castle Town. It was announced that four Champions were chosen to govern the Divine Beasts, and an appointed knight was chosen to protect the Princess. Two other women would aid the group as they possessed their own special talents that would prove useful to the group of Champions.

In a large, elegant room of Hyrule Castle, three women sat discussing further events. One girl with long blonde hair and green eyes, adorned in Hyrule's royal blue robe, sat in front of a mirror combing out her hair. This girl was Princess Zelda herself.

Two other women stood behind her. One with long black hair that faded down to blue and grey tips, wore a grey short sleeved shirt and dark jeans. A sword was attached to her belt, and a bag hung at her side. Her jade colored eyes sparkled with a vibrant and firey personality behind them.

The other girl had waist long white hair and blue framed glasses sat in front of her sparkling grey eyes. She wore a light blue v-neck short sleeved shirt with a black tank top underneath, and blue jeans. A sword was attached to her hip as well, along with a quiver full of arrows. A pouch hung at her side, and a sturdy and elegant bow hung on her back.

"Daruk, the Champion of the Gorons suggested we introduce the appointed knight with a ceremony of sorts," The Princess turned to face the two women behind her.

"That sounds like it would be a good idea," The girl with the white hair noted.

"Yeah, it'd give everyone a chance to get to know each other before we set out on our adventure," The black haired girl smiled.

"I agree Jayne," Zelda addressed the girl, "I'm only a bit skeptical about the appointed knight."

"The researchers found that he has the bloodline of the Hero of Old and if that is true, he is the only one capable of wielding the Master Sword." The white haired girl adjusted her glasses.

"I do not doubt your research Serina, your knowledge hasn't failed us yet," The Princess spoke, "I only question his proficiency with the sword and whether he has the courage to carry out this task."

"Well, Your Majesty," Jayne spoke, "Serina and I have known Link for a long time, we don't doubt his confidence at all."

Zelda nodded but decided to change the topic, "We will have the ceremony for the purpose of introduction. And soon after that, we shall set out to each town to introduce the Four Champions to their designated Divine Beasts. We will then determine which Champions you two will accompany when we all need to part ways."

"What are all their names?" Jayne asked.

"Well, we know your friend Link, is our appointed knight." Zelda said, "Princess Mipha of the Zora will govern Divine Beast Vah Ruta. Daruk of Goron city will govern Divine Vah Rudania. Urbosa of Gerudo Town is assigned to Vah Naboris. And Revali of Rito Village is assigned to Vah Medoh."

"Oooh, Serina you said you've visited Zora's Domain and Rito Village right?" Jayne looked at her friend.

"Numerous times, yes." Serina nodded, "To research the Shrines located in the villages and other research purposes."

Zelda smiled at Jayne's sudden curiosity of the Champions and Serina's travels. She stood up and grabbed two long strips of light blue cloth and handed them to Serina and Jayne.

"The blue of this cloth represents you two as Champions. Wear them with pride, once others know of the group of Champions, the blue cloth you two, along with all of the other Champions, will be wearing will become recognized by many." Zelda said.

They both bowed their heads and accepted the blue strips of cloth. Serina wrapped the long strip of cloth around her wrist and tied it off. Jayne tied her strip around her head as a headband.

"I suggest one of you go find your friend, Link, all of the others should arrive at our designated Ceremony location here shortly." Zelda said.

"I can do that." Serina smiled.

"Alright then, Jayne, will you come with me to our location?" Zelda asked.

"Yes ma'am." Jayne smiled and followed Zelda out of the room.

Out in the training yard, wearing his designated blue tunic, the Hero himself was swinging the Master Sword around in defensive and offensive ways to improve his swordsmanship. Serina entered the training yard and stood a safe distance from the Hero.

She smiled as she watched his dedication. During his months of training, Serina hadn't seen her close friend at all. Her heart warmed noticing his confidence had climbed a bit since the last time she saw him. Deep down she was extremely proud of him, and she wasn't afraid to show it. She was happy to see him now that his training was coming to a halt.

"Looks like you're doing an impeccable job in your battle against the air again." Serina commented on his swinging the sword at nothing.

Link stopped swinging his sword and turned around to face his friend. He sheathed the sword and smiled.

"I feel as though I've improved a bit." He scratched the back of his head.

"A bit?" Serina questioned, "You've proved yourself worthy of becoming Zelda's appointed knight. Even though your confidence dwindled."

"You and Jayne threw me into it," He chuckled, "I didn't think I'd prove useful."

"Jayne and I did," Serina smiled, "And no matter how much you denied it, you still succeeded. So, I think the words 'I told you so' are in order."

He playfully sighed in defeat, "Go ahead."

His sapphire orbs gazed into her eyes as she smirked.

"I told you that you could do it!" Serina ran into her dear friend's arms and hugged him tightly, "Congratulations Mister Important Hero."

Link secured his arms around her waist and picked her up, spinning her around.

"Thanks," He gently set her back down, "It's good to see you again."

"I'm glad I got to be the first to see you. Jayne has been complaining about how long your training has taken." Serina laughed.

"I'm going to get an earful from her to aren't I?" He asked.

"Of course," She smiled, "Is that even a question?"

"No," He chuckled.

"Anyway, the ceremony is about to start. We need to meet Jayne and Zelda there. We're going to meet the other Champions." She said.

Link noticed the blue cloth around her wrist.

"So you're joining us then?" He asked.

"I'd be surprised if Zelda didn't want me tagging along." Serina scratched the back of her head.

"You're just as important as the rest of us," Link smiled down at her, "Anyway, where to?"

"Follow me." She said.

Link complied and followed Serina out of the castle to where Zelda had instructed them all to meet. After the Ceremony, they were all to begin their vast adventure.

 **WOOO! That's all for Chapter 1. I hope you all stick around for more, because I plan on uploading the next few chapters relatively quickly. So, as always, I hope all of you enjoyed, and stay tuned for the next chapter! Until then, Farewell.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Introductions

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the few days of no updates... BUT I finally graduated! So yaaayyy I'm free from the confinement of my schoolwork!... until college starts... BUT I'M FREE FOR THE SUMMER! So that's what counts!**

 **I'm up with my next chapter finally! I had a bit of writers block, because sometimes I have those moments where starting the story is a bit slow. But once the real adventures start, I promise chapters will get better. So, I'm sorry in advance if this chapter may seem rushed or poorly written... There are times that I'm rather terrible with introductions...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or it's characters**

 **Serina belongs to me and Jayne belongs to my friend gina . marie .**

 **Now without further ado...**

 **LADIES AND GENTS... I NOW PRESENT:**

 **Chapter 2 – Introductions**

In a clearing in a patch of woods just outside Castle Town, there was a stone courtyard with tall pillars around the perimeter. Zelda and Jayne waited with four other people: A Goron, Rito, Gerudo, and a small Zora.

Serina arrived at the courtyard walking alongside Link.

"Are they the ones we were waiting for?" the Goron asked.

Jayne turned around and caught glimpse of her two friends approaching.

"Link!" She squealed, running up and nearly suffocating him in a tight hug, "Oh my gosh I missed you sooooooo much! How've you been? How was training? Why did it take so long? I missed you buddy!"

"I missed you too Jayne…" Link gasped, "Um.. you mind letting me go now?"

"But why? I missed you! I haven't gotten a hug from you in forever!" Jayne complained.

Jayne continued to squeeze her friend even tighter.

Zelda and the four other Champions watched the interesting reunion go down between Link and Jayne.

"Oh dear.. She's suffocating the poor thing." The small Zora piped.

"He must have been training for a long time if she missed him that much." The Gerudo agreed.

"I'd say she might be a little over-excited.." the Goron said.

"I would hope she isn't always this… bizarre." The Rito crossed his arms.

Serina walked up to Jayne and put a hand on her shoulder, "He needs to breathe, Jayne."

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Jayne released him immediately and got a sad look on her face.

Link smiled at her and patted her head, "It's alright Jayne, I missed you too."

After hearing his words of reassurance, Jayne's smile returned to her face.

The Princess motioned for the three friends to walk over and join the group. As they approached, they all took notice to the blue cloth the other four Champions were wearing.

Serina and Jayne stood on either side of the Princess, while Link stood next to the small Zora.

"At last we are all gathered here to become well acquainted with one another before we set out on our journey." Zelda announced, "As you all know, you have been chosen to aid in our goal to prepare for the return of Calamity Ganon… Now, to begin, I will introduce the four Champions that shall govern the Divine Beasts."

Zelda's gaze was directed towards the first Champion. The Goron noticed it was him she was looking at and straightened up.

"Daruk, from Goron City has demonstrated an incredible deal of strength, and has proven to be capable of governing Divine Beast Vah Rudania." She said.

Daruk bowed his head in thanks for his introduction.

Zelda's gaze then drifted over to the tall Gerudo standing next to Daruk.

"Urbosa, from Gerudo Town, has also proven that her abilities are capable of aiding her in governing Divine Beast Vah Naboris." Zelda smiled.

The tall Rito awaited his introduction once Zelda's gaze rested upon him.

"Revali, from Rito Village, demonstrated the agility and skill required to govern Divine Beast Vah Medoh." She explained, finally looking towards the small Zora, "And Princess Mipha of Zora's Domain possesses a healing ability that can prove useful during our travels, and she has the proper abilities required to Govern Vah Ruta."

Zelda then motioned towards Jayne standing next to her.

"Jayne here, will also be accompanying us on our travels," Zelda added, "She possesses abilities that will also prove useful to our goal. She will accompany Princess Mipha on Vah Ruta."

Jayne smiled at the Princess standing a few feet away from her. Mipha returned the smile and nodded to acknowledge Zelda's instruction.

Zelda looked towards Serina, "Serina, is one of my more knowledgeable scholars. She has traveled to both Zora's Domain and Rito Village on numerous occasions. She will help us identify Shrines located across Hyrule. Jayne and Serina both are also a part of the Castle guard. And Serina will accompany Revali to Vah Medoh."

Serina pushed her glasses up her nose and acknowledged the Rito standing across from her. His bright green eyes bore into her very being, she took the hint that he disapproved of her joining him. Seeing his look of displeasure brought it to her attention that she would have a fairly difficult time dealing with him.

Link noticed that the Princess' attention was now on him. She motioned for him to come up in front of her, while Serina and Jayne both stood with the other Champions. Link knelt down in front of Zelda as she held her hand out in front of him.

She began to recite a prayer she had prepared for the Chosen Hero.

Serina and Jayne both smiled, feeling happy that their close friend had gotten to this point. Mipha, Urbosa, and Daruk all listened to the Princess' words.

A few moments later, Daruk scratched his head.

"This is uplifting. She's making it sound like we already lost." Sarcasm was evident in his voice.

Revali scoffed, "Wasn't this your idea?" You were the one to suggest we designate the appointed knight with all of the ceremonial pomp grandeur and nonsense we could muster."

Hearing Revali finally speak, only to notice that he could care less about Link caught Serina's attention. In order to not interrupt the ceremony, she kept quiet.

"And if you ask me, the whole thing does seem to be overkill. I think I'm on the same page as the Princess regarding.. this boy." Revali sighed.

Jayne clenched her fists and glared at Revali, only to feel Serina's hand touch her shoulder. She shook her head at Jayne, who shot him one last look of 'watch it.'

Urbosa noticed Jayne's glare and looked towards Revali.

"Oh give it a rest," She said, "He is a living reminder of her own failures… Well.. at least that's how the Princess sees him."

Zelda finished her prayer and looked down, catching wind of Urbosa's words, yet she didn't acknowledge them.

Link stood up and walked over to Serina and Jayne, who were both a bit unhappy with the small turn of events. He mouthed the words 'It's okay,' to both of them.

"Tomorrow, we will begin our journey by locating and identifying shrines. All of you should get some rest. We will meet at the entrance to Castle Town at dawn." Zelda announced.

The group began to walk back towards the Castle.

Mipha caught up to Serina and got her attention.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Serina. We miss you back at Zora's Domain." She smiled.

"It's a pleasure to see you too, Mipha." Serina returned the smile, "I miss travelling over there, my researching the shrines and Divine Beasts has restricted my abilities to travel around freely."

"You've been researching the Divine Beasts?" Mipha asked.

"I have," Serina nodded, "only the exterior though, at some point I hope to go inside and observe the mechanics of them once they've began to operate properly. Just out of my own curiosity."

As her conversation with Mipha continued, Serina felt as though she were still being stared at. Unsure if it were still out of disapproval or just out of curiosity of how she behaved normally. Either way it was making her feel uneasy, as she hoped that his attitude wouldn't clash with her.

She had the feeling that it was going to be a long and stressful journey…

 **Alright, once again I apologize if this chapter isn't as good as others I've written. I promise now that the adventure is starting, I'll be getting back into the swing of things.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. If you would, please leave me some reviews. And of course, stay tuned for the next! Until then fare thee well!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Start of a Long Journey

**Greetings my dear readers! I have returned to provide yet another chapter! I'm feeling a lot better with this one. For some reason Chapter 2 was fairly difficult for me to write, but I'm starting to back into the swing of things. I don't have a whole lot to say here, so I'm just going to jump right on into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of it's characters. Serina belongs to me, and Jayne belongs to m friend gina . marie .**

 **NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO**

 **LADIES AND GENTLEMANS I NOW PRESENT:**

 **Chapter 3 – The Start of a Long Journey**

The morning sun was still below the horizon, and light was slowly creeping into the dark sky. It had been a peaceful night of rest for all of the Champions… well, all except one.

Serina rarely closes her eyes at night, as nightmares plague her sleep. Nightmares of her past. The only time she can't avoid sleep is when the nightmares consist of things that haven't happened yet, that were soon to happen.

She was in her room in the castle, preparing her healing supplies and food rations. Her weapons were equipped and her blue cloth was still tied around her wrist.

For a while, she tried to stay quiet, so she wouldn't disturb the other Champions' rest…

Then she found out Jayne was awake…

"RISE AND SHINE CHAMPIONS!" Jayne burst into Serina's room, "Oh Serina, you're awake."

"Since when am I not?" Serina placed her blue glasses over her eyes.

"True," Jayne shrugged, "I'm gonna go wake everyone else up!"

"Don't wake up the King please, we'd never hear the end of it from the Princess." Serina pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, ok. I'll quietly wake everyone else up." Jayne held a finger to her lips.

Jayne skipped out of the room and began knocking on the door to the bedroom of each of the Champions. "Time to get up guys! We got a loooong journey ahead of us!"

Serina shook her head and threw her bag over her shoulder, walking out of her room and shutting the door. She noticed Mipha and Urbosa already standing outside of their rooms.

"Sorry about Jayne." Serina scratched the back of her head, "She hasn't been travelling for a while."

"It's quite alright, I've been up for about an hour already." Mipha smiled, "I think it's nice that she's excited to travel."

"And I think someone better keep an eye on that girl before she causes more trouble than we would need." Revali's stern arrogant tone sounded from behind Serina.

"I don't think it's Jayne that I need to keep an eye on." Serina turned around and crossed her arms.

She could see a glint of amusement in his green eyes as she retaliated.

"If she doesn't keep that mouth of hers shut, it'd cause more trouble than good." Revali glared at her.

His gaze was strong and intimidating, but Serina didn't back down. She walked up closer to him and held eye contact with him. As tall and intimidating as he seemed, she wasn't going to let him speak ill of her friends.

"And if you keep up with your negative attitude, I'm sure everyone would have their doubts about you." Serina spat.

He had no response, only his green eyes glared daggers into her own. She felt as though he were staring into her very thoughts, which made her uncomfortable, and she tried her hardest not to let it show through.

Zelda, Link and Daruk approached the group, witnessing the stare down between Serina and Revali.

"Okay you two," Jayne stepped in between them, "We're all friends here right?"

Revali scoffed and stepped away from Serina.

"What's going on here?" Zelda questioned.

Urbosa laughed, "You just missed the start of an interesting rivalry."

Zelda decided to not ask any further questions, "Well then, are all of you ready?"

The group nodded after making sure they had everything they needed.

"The first thing we're to do then, is spread out to locate and identify shrines across Hyrule." Zelda announced, "Mipha and Jayne will cover the Lanayru and Necluda regions."

Jayne and Mipha nodded and received a map from the Princess.

"Daruk will cover the Eldin Region." Zelda handed Daruk and Urbosa their maps, "And Urbosa will handle the Gerudo region."

Zelda then handed Serina her map, "Serina and Revali will handle the Great Plateau and Tabantha Regions. And Link and I will cover Central Hyrule."

"Where would our meeting point be?" Daruk asked.

"Once all of us have located and identified as many shrines we can find, we will meet in Goron City." Zelda replied.

With that, the group exited the Castle and split up, headed towards their designated regions.

Serina held her map in her hands a majority of the way, trying to ignore the terribly awkward silence between her and her newfound rival. She led the way, almost making sure that she was as far ahead of him as she could get.

Almost the entire way, neither of them said a word to each other, until an arrow whistled past Serina's ear.

She gasped and quickly put her map away, grabbing out her bow.

"Bokoblins." She muttered.

Revali caught wind of what she said, and grabbed out his bow as well.

They didn't have an idea as to where the bokoblins were going to attack from, so they kept looking around in all different directions.

Serina backed up and into Revali's back, which surprised her and made her unprepared for a bokoblin on horseback charging towards her. She released an arrow, and the bokoblin dropped off of its horse.

Revali was able to release arrows of his own, getting rid of more bokoblins.

Eventually they found that they were surrounded by more bokoblins on foot.

Serina secured the bow onto her back and relied solely on her the bare hands at her sides. Revali saw her out of the corner of his eye while the majority of his focus was on the enemies surrounding them.

"Would you care to elaborate?" He whispered, "What is it you plan on doing?"

A group of bokoblins lunged towards her, she dodged and shot out a large blue arc of electricity from her hand causing that group of enemies to drop to the ground. Revali took off into the air and continued to shoot at as many bokoblins as he could. Serina proceeded to electrocute whichever bokoblin that dared take a few steps too close to her.

Soon, all of the bokoblins were defeated.

Revali landed and secured his bow onto his back, eyeing her curiously.

"Now the Princess didn't care to mention this side of you." He crossed his arms.

"What's there to mention?" Serina shrugged.

"That clearly there's more to you than meets the eye." He said.

"Well, looks can be deceiving." She said.

He nodded, watching her as she looked towards the setting sun.

"It's getting late, we should find somewhere to camp out for the night." She said.

Revali scanned the area, taking note of a cave.

"How about over there?" He pointed.

They both trekked over to the cave and un-equipped their weapons. Revali gathered a bundle of firewood and Serina grabbed out two flint rocks.

The sun had completely set and the stars came into view once Serina had set up a decent fire. Revali sat down and stretched out his wings, while Serina sharpened her sword.

"If you're tired, go ahead and rest. I'll take watch tonight." Serina didn't look up from her sword.

"I wouldn't want to take away from your beauty sleep." He mocked.

"I don't need it," She said, sheathing her sword.

He took note of the seriousness in her tone and decided against further pestering her. Serina sat cross-legged and stared into the flames dancing across the glowing embers.

Revali laid back and folded his wings across his chest. Serina was lost in her own thoughts, and took no notice of the Rito occasionally glancing over at her before he drifted off to sleep.

Once she looked up from the flames and noticed he was asleep, Serina grabbed her bow and quiver and walked over to the entrance of the cave. She leaned on her bow and gazed up at the glittering sky.

The clear star-scattered sky brought her mind at ease. She felt as though all of her worries could drift away as she gazed up at them. She forgot about how irritated she had become with the Rito that was asleep in the cave. And after serious debate, she let go of his snarky comments against Jayne and Link.

 _'Maybe he isn't as bad as he seems..'_ She thought, _'Maybe if I tried, I could get on his good side.'_

She thought back to her visits to Rito Village and how charming some of the men there were. Yet, she never remembered seeing Revali when she was there.

A light breeze blew through her hair, and the leaves of a tree next to her rustled. She looked over and took note of it being an apple tree. And seeing the red fruit caused her stomach to growl, so she decided to walk over and attempt to grab a few fruits.

As she approached, she noticed the tree was a bit too tall for her to just reach up and grab the apples. And there wasn't anywhere she could just climb up the trunk. So, she found the lowest branch she could and attempted to jump up and grab one or two of the apples. Yet, she was still a smidge too short. No matter how many times she jumped, she could reach no higher.

She decided to try and jump one final time, and when she did, she felt a sort of wind under her feet. It lifted her up and she quickly held onto the branch.

Serina looked down and saw Revali standing below her, smirking.

"Thought you could use some help," His smooth voice sounded from below her.

"A warning would have been appreciated," She tightened her grip on the branch so she would lose her chance of grabbing the fruit.

While her grip was still strong enough, she reached over and grabbed four apples from the branch and placed them in her bag.

Soon, her grip started getting weaker.

"Do you require help getting down too?" He asked.

"Uh.. I think I'll be fi-" She interrupted herself with a surprised gasp when she could no longer hold onto the tree branch.

She landed on both of her feet but almost toppled over, only to feel something balance her out. Revali's wings were placed on her shoulders to keep her from losing her balance on the uneven ground. His green eyes peered into her sparkling grey orbs.

Serina quickly adjusted her glasses and grabbed out two apples from her bag, offering one to him which he politely refused.

They walked back over to the entrance to the cave where Serina sat down and leaned up against a rock.

"Now what do you think you're doing?" Revali stood in front of her.

"Keeping watch," Serina cleaned off her apple.

"Wouldn't you think it's my turn to take over for tonight?" he asked.

"There's no need. I'm not tired." She lied.

"It'd be reasonable for you to get some well needed rest." He crossed his arms.

"I can do perfectly fine without it." Serina said, biting into her apple.

"Alright then," Revali sat down next to her.

She gave him a puzzled look, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you keep watch," He replied, "I've got the rest I needed."

Serina opened her mouth about to protest, but decided against arguing with him. Her gaze drifted back up to the glowing moon and stars as they both sat and waited for morning to come.

 **Alrighty! That's all for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed, please review nicely and stay tuned for the next! BYEBYE!**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Truce

**I'm finally on a roll with writing again! Hopefully I'll be uploading a lot more quickly now!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of it's characters.**

 **Serina belongs to me.**

 **SO NOW!**

 **DUDES AND DUDETTES**

 **I NOW PRESENT:**

 **Chapter 4 – A Truce**

The night seemed to take ages to progress. Not that Serina and Revali had room to complain at the time. They were both gazing out at the stars as they waited for morning. Occasionally, Revali would ask Serina if she was sure she wasn't tired, to which she would tell him she was fine. For the first time, though, they didn't feel as strong of a tension.

Eventually, Serina wanted to try and converse with the Rito, in an attempt to start their companionship with a clean slate. Her trouble was trying to find the right thing to say, as she was unaware of what could possibly set him off.

Serina was distracted from her thoughts when she felt a pain in her back from leaning up against the rock for too long. She decided to lie down in the soft grass. As she flattened out on the softer ground, her back popped loudly a couple times and she groaned.

Revali looked down from the sky to her with a puzzled look, seeing the look of relief on her face.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Loads," She sighed.

"Are you finally going to try and sleep?" He decided to try and get her to rest one last time.

Serina shook her head, "That rock got uncomfortable after a while, but now I have a better view of the sky."

He looked up at the stars, then back down to her.

"You've been stargazing all night? Don't you get tired of it after looking for so long?" Revali inquired.

"Never," She smiled up at the glittering sky, "I love them too much."

"The stars?" She nodded in reply.

"I've always had some type of connection with them." She said, "You can call me strange all you'd like, but it's true."

He shook his head, "There's nothing wrong with being fascinated by something."

She noticed him lie down next to her, fixing his gaze on the glowing specks above them. Her finger lifted up towards the sky, pointing towards a group of stars.

"That one up there is my favorite," She said, "It's the dragon constellation known as Draco."

"What makes you favor that one so much?" Revali looked over at her.

"I've also had a fascination with dragons. They're so majestic and beautiful, but also mighty and powerful. And when I found that they had their own constellation, I was never able to take my eyes off of it." Serina explained, hearing him chuckle lightly in response, "I'm not boring you am I?"

"Hm?" He looked over at her again, "No, why do you ask?"

"It's just, after arguing earlier today, I was unsure of how willing you were to really listen to what I had to say." Serina's gaze drifted away from the stars.

"I'm listening now, aren't I?" He turned to his side and leaned on his wing to face her.

She turned her head to look at him, his green eyes peered into her grey ones again. His gaze was more intimidating than earlier, as she wasn't angry with him so she had no reason to hold his gaze. She had no reason to try and prove to him that she wasn't going to back down.

He noticed her avoiding eye contact and attempted to lock eyes with her, her reason of doing so finally clicked with him.

"I see." He said.

"Look, I don't want to argue about anything any further," Serina said, "I guess this morning I was just-"

"You were defending your friends," He said, "There's no wrong in doing that."

"I'm aware it started us off on negative terms," Serina said, "And because of the fact you and I have to stick around each other for..Hylia knows how long.. it'd probably be best if we weren't enemies but.. acquaintances?"

"I think I can agree to that," Revali said.

"So.. a truce then?" She asked.

"Indeed." He nodded.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips, earning another chuckle from the Rito leaning next to her.

Serina looked up and noticed the star beginning to disappear for the sky. Light from the rising sun began to blot out the dark of night.

"Looks like we'd best get going," Revali stood up, holding his wing out to her.

Serina took hold of his wing and allowed him to help her stand. The two grabbed their things and equipped their weapons. She took out her map and pinpointed the Great Plateau.

It seemed as though the Plateau was closer than they had anticipated, as they had made it their earlier than expected.

"Well, now that we've made it… the question is: how do I get up there?" Serina looked up the steep wall holding up the Plateau.

Revali thought for a moment, and caught glimpse of a cloth hanging out of her bag.

"Is that a sailcloth?" He pointed.

Serina grabbed out the cloth, "Yes."

"Hold onto it, tightly." He instructed.

She did as she was told and made sure she had a firm grip on her sailcloth. Revali created an updraft that propelled both of them high into the air and above the Plateau.

Serina let out a surprised gasp as they lifted off. Revali flew next to her with a smirk on his beak.

"I'd say that was a fair warning." He said.

Once she had sight of the Great Plateau beneath her, she glided down and allowed her feet to gently plant themselves onto the ground.

"It was better than catching me completely off-guard," She placed the sailcloth into her bag.

They both scanned the area around them, and spotted their first shrine. Serina quickly ran over to the structure and grabbed out her notes and a pen. She had to re-adjust her glasses as she knelt down next to the pedestal in order to access the ancient texts engraved into the stone.

Revali walked up behind her and observed as she studied the writings. He chuckled to himself as he listened to her grumble about her side-bangs constantly falling in front of her eyes no matter how many times she moved them. For the time it took for her to decipher the writings, she looked completely invested in what she was studying. It was as if he could wave one of his wings on front of her face and gain no acknowledgement from her.

He had been pacing around the structure when he finally heard her speak.

"I got it!" she triumphantly stood up and re-adjusted her glasses as he approached her.

"Do share the results." He said.

"If my reading is as accurate as I think… that would make this the Oman Au shrine." She said, "So now, we need to locate where exactly we are so we can mark this shrine on the map."

Revali pointed a large feathery finger at a spot on her map. Where in turn, she took her pen and labeled where the shrine is.

"Now, supposedly there are only three other shrines we need to find up here on the Plateau." Serina flipped through her notes.

"Let's find them then." Revali smiled.

 **WOOO that's a wrap for this chapter! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! And please do leave a review! Stay tuned for the next chapter and I will hopefully see you all then! Farewell!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Storm

**Hello my dearest readers! I don't have a whole lot to say, So I'm going to jump right on into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of its characters.**

 **Serina belongs to me.**

 **NOW!**

 **GENTLELADIES AND GENTLEMEN**

 **I NOW PRESENT:**

 **Chapter 5 – The Storm**

Another day had passed while Serina and Revali located and identified two other shrines, the Ja Baij and Owa Daim shrines. They only needed to locate one more shrine in order for them to have identified all of the shrines on the Great Plateau.

The day was a hot one, no clouds in the sky, only a hot blazing sun burning down upon Serina's back as she sat on a rock. Her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail in an attempt to cool off the back of her neck as much as she could. She held her glasses closer to her eyes as she squinted and looked at the map in her hands. Occasionally, she'd glance over to her notes in order to find hints as to where the next shrine was.

Revali stood under the shade of a tree to avoid overheating and observed Serina's baffled expression as she brought the map closer to her face.

"You know, staring at the map isn't going to make the shrine's location appear on its own," Revali remarked.

"Well, there is one place we haven't looked yet, and it's that mountain range over there," She pointed, "Would you mind flying up to see if you can spot something up there?"

He nodded and looked towards the mountains she had pointed at. A large swirling gust of wind blew as he launched himself into the air. Serina nearly lost grip of the map in her hands as he took off, she looked up and shaded her eyes so she could keep the Rito in her sights.

Revali scanned the mountains and eventually spotted a shrine sitting atop the highest peak of a snowy mountain. After taking a mental note of where the shrine was, he landed in front of Serina.

"Well?" She asked.

"I found it," He said, "There's a bit of a problem though."

"What is it?" Serina fixed her glasses.

"Those mountains are covered in snow, and from the looks of it, you aren't prepared for any type of cold weather." Revali nodded towards her short sleeved shirt.

Serina scanned over her attire then looked back up at Revali and shrugged.

"As much as I can't stand the cold.. there isn't much we can do to avoid going up there. If anything I can tie my sailcloth around my shoulders. It won't do a whole lot, but it'll have to work." She said.

"The quicker we identify the shrine, the better I would assume?" He asked.

Serina nodded and placed her map into her bag and followed Revali's lead towards the mountain range. Once they started trekking up the mountains, they were quick to find snow crunching under their feet. At first, Serina went unbothered by the cooler climate.

"Huh, it isn't so bad up here," She said.

Just then, as they advanced further up the mountain, a blast of freezing cold air struck her. Revali turned around at the sound of her teeth starting to chatter.

"Spoke too soon?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

She nodded as she hurriedly tried to secure her sailcloth around her shoulders.

"You're lucky that you have feathers," Serina commented.

"There are pros and cons to them," he shrugged, "warmer weather proves to be a bit of a nuisance."

"Because you fly at high altitudes, so you need the feathers to keep warm." Serina said more to herself than anything.

He nodded in acknowledgement to her statement, "You truly are a smart one aren't you?"

"I like learning new things. So I traveled around a lot so I could find things to research in my spare time." She said.

"If I recall correctly, you've been to Rito Village before?" He allowed her to walk next to him.

"I've been just about everywhere, but I've traveled there more frequently, yes." She nodded.

"It's a wonder I haven't seen you there before." He said, "It's rare when we do get visitors."

"I spent a lot of my time there studying, so I don't take a lot of time to visit with people," She explained, "There's only a couple of the Rito there that I'm well acquainted with. Though, it's been a long time since I've been there, I don't know if they'd remember me."

"I'd think it'd be impossible to forget someone like you," Revali looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

A light blush tinted her cheeks, "Wha-? What's that supposed to mean?"

He smirked, "You stand out a bit more than any other Hylian would."

He nodded towards her white hair, taking note of her cheeks taking on a deeper shade of pink.

After a while of hiking, they finally made it to the shrine. Serina grabbed out her notes and her map and re-adjusted her glasses. Hesitantly, her hands left the cover of the cloth tied around her shoulders and came into contact with the engravings on the cold stone.

Revali couldn't ignore the chattering of her teeth as she studied the pedestal. Luckily, it didn't take her too long to decipher the writing. She stood up and wrote down her results after marking the location of the shrine on her map.

"This… is the Keh Numut shrine," She said in between short breathy chatters.

A cold wind nearly blew the cloth off her shoulders as she was putting her notes and map away. Night was beginning to fall and dark clouds had quickly started to cover the sky.

"I believe we should try to find a place we can avoid this storm." He said, "It's coming in rather quick."

Serina agreed and followed him down the mountain. The winds began to blow in longer and stronger gusts.

Revali was able to spot a cave, and quickly led her deep inside so they wouldn't feel much of the wind. He went out and was able to scrounge up a decent amount of firewood before the storm got any worse.

Serina grabbed out her flint rocks and attempted to spark up a flame, but her trembling fingers were too stiff from the cold to allow her to do so properly. Revali knelt down next to her and gently took the flint from her shivering hands.

"Allow me," He said.

Serina gave him some room and leaned up against the cold stone wall. She clutched the sailcloth around her shoulders even though it provided little to no warmth for her.

Revali finished starting the fire and sat next to the shivering girl.

"Here," He took the thin cloth away from her.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" She chattered.

"Providing some real warmth," He said, "Your sailcloth isn't doing anything for you."

He wrapped one of his large wings around her shoulders. She jumped at first, but felt a bigger difference in the warmth he provided rather than her sailcloth. Serina leaned into his wing, relishing in every bit of warmth he offered.

Her body was still shaking violently as she adjusted and started warming up. She nuzzled up a bit closer, not wanting to feel any colder.

He chuckled at her response to his gesture, "This is better than that thin cloth isn't it?"

She immediately became aware of how close she allowed herself to get to him and blushed.

"S-sorry, I can't st-stand the cold." She said.

"It's quite alright," He said, "I'm willing to let you get as close as you'd like.. for now."

"That's nice of you," Serina shivered.

"I don't usually do this you know," He commented.

"At least I know you aren't going to let me freeze to death." She finally was feeling more warm than cold.

"Now if I let that happen, I'd be without my partner." He said.

She looked down, towards the fire in front of them.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

She smiled, "No, it just makes me feel a bit better to know you're warming up to me a bit."

"Like you said, we'll have to stick together for a while. It wouldn't make sense if we didn't get along." Revali said.

Serina's gaze drifted towards the entrance of the cave. The storm outside had gotten so strong to the point that she couldn't see anything outside of the cave.

"How long do you think until that blizzard lets up?" Serina asked.

"Hard to tell," Revali looked towards the cave's entrance as well, "All we can do for now is rest up for tonight and hope it's lightened up by morning."

She nodded, a yawn forced its way out into the open.

"It seems as though your lack of sleep is finally getting to you," he noted.

"I'll be fine," She said.

"It's unhealthy to go long periods of time without sleeping," He said, "Just try to get some rest, it'll be good for you."

"I'd rather not…" Even though her eyes were getting heavy, she tried her hardest to fight it.

"Your head nodding off says otherwise," He remarked, "Why do you refuse to rest?"

"You'd think it's childish," Serina looked down again.

"Is it something you're afraid of?" He asked.

She nodded, feeling more embarrassed than ever knowing she was to admit why she rarely slept.

"I've always had a problem with nightmares…" She sighed.

"Oh? That's just the thing… they're nightmares, surely they can't hurt you." Revali looked at her curiously.

"They only consist of things of my past, but they're things I would rather not remember. Occasionally though, the dreams I have are of something that hasn't happened yet. Meaning it'll happen at some point I the near future. It's always something horrible." She explained.

"I see," He hummed, "Well, if you'd like, I can stay up for now and keep watch while you try to get some sleep. Would that help at all?"

She yawned again. At this point she was unable to argue any further, her eyes became too heavy for her to keep open. Her head ended up leaning on his shoulder as she quickly faded off to sleep.

His grip around her shoulders tightened, he smiled down at the now sleeping girl.

"I'll take that as a yes." He whispered.

Just as he had told her, Revali remained awake keeping a watchful eye out as Serina slept on his shoulder.

 **AND that's a wrap! I truly hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter! Of course, please do leave a review. And I shall see you all next chapter! Until then, farewell.**


	6. Chapter 6 - One More Shrine

**HEY GUYS! This chapter is a bit of a long one. I got a bit carried away writing it, and I had to stop myself somewhere before I started getting into the events I have set aside for the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda nor any of it's characters.**

 **Serina belongs to me.**

 **NOW! LADIES AND DUDES!**

 **I NOW PRESENT:**

 **Chapter 6 – One More Shrine, and Reuniting With a Friend**

The morning was still cold, but the sky outside was clear once again. The storm that had lasted all of the night before had finally died down.

Not too long after Serina had fallen asleep that night, Revali did as well. His beak had rested on the top of her head and he kept his wing around her shoulders so she wouldn't freeze. His sleep was interrupted by the girl twitching in her sleep. He opened his eyes and allowed them a moment to adjust to the bright daylight shining into the cave, then looked down at Serina.

Her arms had been wrapped around his waist and her head was leaning comfortably on his shoulder. When he caught glimpse of her face, he noticed something was wrong. She looked as though she were trying to shrink and hide from something. He knew that whatever it was that was plaguing her dreams was disturbing her. Using the wing around her shoulders, he gently shook her awake.

Serina gasped and quickly jolted awake, feeling a tight and reassuring grip around her shoulders. She looked down, noticing how close she had ended up to Revali. A light blush tinted her cheeks.

"If it weren't for the unpleasant awakening, I'd say you look rather comfortable," He smirked.

"How long was I asleep?" She ignored his statement.

"All night, you looked very tired, so I didn't bother to wake you up." He said.

A cold breeze blew into the cave and caused her to shiver, so she nuzzled further into his wing.

He chuckled, "You must be enjoying yourself."

Her blush deepened and she pulled away slightly, "If it weren't freezing I wouldn't have to resort to this."

"Deny it all you want," he smirked.

"Who said I was denying anything?" She asked.

"So you do like it," Revali playfully tightened his grip on her shoulders.

At that point, Serina had become absolutely flustered and he knew it. She released him from her grip around his torso and stood up, feeling the cold air touch her skin. After quickly gathering her things, she wrapped the thin sailcloth around her shoulders again.

Revali equipped his bow and looked at her, "We'd best get going if we want to make it to the Tabantha region in a reasonable amount of time."

Serina nodded, and they set out for the edge of the Great Plateau.

When they finally got back into the warmer weather and away from the cold mountain range, Serina shivered from the transition of cold to warmth.

"I'm a bit surprised I didn't catch a cold up there," Serina removed the sailcloth from her shoulders as they reached the steep drop-off of the Plateau.

She took one last glance at their map and pinpointed their destination before they left the Great Plateau.

 **Time Lapse**

About a week went by as they traveled around the Tabantha region locating and identifying all of the shrines they could find. Eventually, they made their way to Rito Village, where the last shrine of that region rested.

Serina and Revali stood at the entrance of the village. A light breeze blew through town and the weather was perfect, sunny, but not too hot nor too cold.

"It's good to be back after so long," She smiled at the familiar sight.

"Refresh my memory, what is it you've studied during your visits?" Revali watched her as she re-introduced herself to the Village.

"I had to study the shrines around here and locate them for the Princess, but out of my own curiosity, I had always been interested in the Rito culture, so in my spare time the few friends I made here informed me of some things." She explained.

"Such as?" He inquired.

"Well I know Rito warriors are excellent archers and practice somewhere called the Flight Range. And I know the women are excellent singers." She said.

"That last statement applies to men as well you know," He smiled, "It's how one would go about courting the other."

"Isn't that where if one Rito is drawn to the other's singing, they join in and if they're both interested, things go on from there?" Serina's grey eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"To put it into simpler terms, yes," He said, "Assuming they were to take that next step, they'd go about getting to know each other if they weren't acquainted already."

"I see," She then got a mischievous look on her face, "Have you ever attempted to court a lady Rito?"

His eyes widened at the question, "Now what makes you ask such a question?"

"I'm just curious," She smiled, "I guess I just wanted to know if you might have someone waiting for you here."

He shook his head, "No, I've always dedicated myself to training. I hadn't been all that interested in looking for anyone."

"Do you think you might settle down in the future… when all of this is over?" She asked.

"Depends on if I find the right person." He said.

They began to walk up the steps of the Village, each of them receiving warm welcomes from passers by.

"What about you?" Revali nudged her arm.

"What about me?" She repeated.

"How do you Hylians go about finding a significant other?" He asked.

Serina scratched the back of her head, "Now that's a lot more complicated…"

"How so?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"A lot of the time, people think they find the right person and gain strong feelings towards them, only to find that they don't feel the same way in return… there's a lot of rejection and heartbreak involved." Serina explained.

"Have you gone about finding your other half?" He inquired.

"I've tried… and failed a few times. There was one time I thought I did find 'the one' but I guess he didn't like the idea of spending more time with me." She looked down and watched her feet as they walked.

"That does indeed seem a bit complicated," He said, "Why would he do that?"

"I…" She sighed, "I'd rather not say for now."

Revali nodded, "If you'd like me to change the subject, I do believe we've made it to our final shrine."

Serina looked up and took note of the shrine in front of her and grabbed out her notes. She set her bag down on a rock and approached the shrine, starting to study the Ancient Text. Her vision was slightly blurry, she looked down at her notes and back to the engravings.

Revali took in the scenery of his home as Serina studied the markings, unaware of her predicament. A number of times, she wrote down what she thought was the correct translation only to become unsure of her readings. He heard another exasperated sigh escape her lips as she threw a wadded up piece of paper with crossed out scribbles and writing on it. Serina was unaware that the piece of paper she threw behind her ended up hitting Revali's shoulder.

He bent over and picked up the piece of paper, taking note of all of her crossed out guesses.

"I believe that's called littering," He stood over her.

Serina cross-legged in front of the pedestal, she looked aggravated as she glared at the writings on her fresh piece of paper.

"Is there a problem?" he knelt down beside her.

"I can't get a proper reading of these damned engravings." She growled, not taking her eyes off of her work.

He hummed, "I don't believe I've heard such foul language come from you."

"That's because you haven't hung around long enough to see me frustrated.." She grumbled.

Realization struck the girl and she buried her face in her hands, feeling her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

He chuckled, "Whatever is the matter now?"

"I'm an idiot…" the words came out muffled as she spoke into her hands.

"Why do you say that?" Revali gave her a puzzled look.

"I can't read my notes or the writing on the pedestal because it may or may not have slipped my mind that I took my glasses off earlier today." She uncovered her face and scratched her head, revealing the light blush on her cheeks.

She earned another laugh from the Rito sitting next to her.

"What did you do with them?" He asked.

"I put them in my bag…" Serina rested her head in one of her hands.

Revali walked over to her bag and grabbed out the blue framed glasses. A smirk was on his face as he handed them to her.

Serina placed the frames over her eyes, "You know, I hate these things.. They're nothing but a nuisance and an obstruction to my face, yet I can't go anywhere without them."

"I think they make you look even more intelligent." Revali stood up and began to pace around the shrine.

As he turned his back to her, her blush deepened and a smile crept onto her face. She went back to studying the writing and successfully wrote down the correct name of the shrine.

"Akh Va'Quot…?" she struggled to pronounce the name.

Revali furrowed his eyebrows, "Bless you.."

"What? No.. the name of the shrine is a bit difficult to say." Serina studied the name.

"It sounds like there's something lodged in your throat." He turned around as she approached him.

"Why don't you give it a try?" She handed him the sheet of paper and pointed out the name of the shrine.

"Let's see.." he studied the words on the piece of paper, "Oh dear.."

"See?" She giggled at the confused look on his face.

As Serina gathered her things and threw her bag over her shoulder, a maroon colored female Rito approached her.

"Serina?" She inquired.

"Lena!" Serina ran over to the Rito and threw her arms around her neck.

Lena wrapped her wings around Serina, returning the warm gesture.

"It's so wonderful to see you back safe and sound." Lena released her from the hug.

"It's great to see you too. How've you been?" Serina smiled.

"Hanging in there," Lena said, "I think you're already aware of how much Sarah misses you."

"I'd love to see her before I have to go again." Serina said.

"Oh yes, we've heard the news. You're on official Champions business." Lena said, "Well if you have the time, I'd love to have you over for dinner tonight."

Serina turned back towards Revali, who had approached behind her.

"Go ahead and visit," He said, "I thought it'd be refreshing to stay here for tonight and leave for Goron City tomorrow."

"I won't keep her for too long," Lena smiled.

"There's no rush for the time being." Revali said, "I will be down at the Flight Range if you need anything."

Serina nodded then turned towards her friend, "I'm all yours this evening then."

He waited until the two were out of sight before taking off for the Flight Range to get in some time of his own to shoot arrows at his leisure to pass the time by.

 **AAAND That's a wrap for this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy what little of the character Lena I have for this chapter and the next. I needed a friend for Serina to catch up with so I came up with her on the spot.**

 **ANYWAY! I hope you all enjoyed this lengthy chapter and stay tuned for the next! Until then, farewell readers!**


	7. AN Chapter (Quick Update)

**Hey guys, quick A/N chapter! I apologize for the lack of updates. I just got back from vacation and right as i get back. I'm having a bit of a sick day! Sick days for me, allow me to get some rest, and what better way to spend a sick day than updating my stories!**

 **So that's what I'm going to do. I'm actually in the process of writing Chapter Seven for you guys! My goal for today is to maybe update more than one chapter. So we shall see how that works. I want to say I'm about halfway done with Ch 7.**

 **I just wanted to update you guys so you aren't thinking "Is the story ded?" "Where be Serina? Is she going to write for us?"**

 **Nope, the story isn't dead, I actually plan on having this be a pretty long one. As I am getting a BUNCH of ideas for it, I just haven't been able to actually sit down and work on it yet. Lots of distractions have been happening.**

 **I still be here! And yes I am in the process of writing more for you guys. So here's just a small lil update to prepare you guys for a few incoming chapters after a bit over... i wanna say its been over a week.. maybe longer since I've updated... My brain's a bit dead after the eventful past few days. I just know it's been a while since the update.**

 **So, hopefully, my dearest readers, I hope you are all still with me and willing to read my incoming chapters.**

 **Lemme know how prepared you are for possible chapter spam? I love hearing from all you guys, and I think I might start doing review replies. ASK ME QUESTIONS! :D Whether it be about Serina and Jayne's background. Or about myself! I want to answer my readers' questions if there are any floating around your heads. I'm more than willing to do so if that's something you're all interested in! Let me know! You can review questions in any chapter or in this one while you're all waiting for me to add chapter 7.**

 **I will answer stuff in my author's notes at the beginning of each chapter if there are any! So if that's something you guys wanna do, go for it! :D I want to interact with you guys!**

 **So, that's all for this lil update. And I hope to hear from you guys in-between now and when I add chapter 7! SEE YOU ALL THEN!**


	8. Chapter 7 - A Peek Into Serina's Past

**HEY! Just as I promised! Here's chapter 7. And just in case you didn't read the A/N chapter. I would like to start doing review replies. I want to interact with my readers so, if anyone has any type of question, whether it be about Serina, Jayne, myself or intrests.. anything. So long as it doesn't involve me spoiling any part of the story. If any of you are interested, feel free to include a question in your review and I will answer and questions i get in the beginning A/N of future chapters.**

 **NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO**

 **LADIES AND GENTS... I NOW PRESENT:**

 **Chapter 7 – A Peek Into Serina's Past**

Lena had led Serina over to her home and opened the door for her. They both walked into the main room of the house where a small pink Rito sat on the floor playing with a hand sewn doll. The child heard the door close and a large smile grew on her beak when she caught glimpse of Serina.

"Here, let me take your bag," Lena smiled.

"Thanks," Serina allowed her to take the bag and set it on a shelf.

The small Rito quickly stood up and ran over to Serina, wrapping her small wings around Serina's legs.

"Serina you're back!" She squeaked in excitement, "I missed you so much!"

Serina bent down and lifted the girl into her arms, bringing her into a bigger hug.

"I missed you too Sarah," Serina nuzzled her nose into the child's beak to greet her

Sarah's wings wrapped around Serina's neck tightly, unwilling to let go of her.

"What did I tell you?" Lena chuckled.

"I remember her being smaller," Serina stroked the feathers on top of Sarah's head.

"I know, she's growing up faster than her father and I would like," Lena smiled.

"I'm guessing he's still at work right now?" Serina inquired.

Lena nodded, "I'm afraid he's taken on another large load, he won't be home until much later tonight."

"Does he ever take a break?" Serina asked.

"He's been able to take a few more days off, luckily. During those days he Sarah won't leave him alone until she falls asleep," Lena smiled, "That's when I get my time with him."

Serina smirked, at Lena's last statement, "Oh?"

Lena blushed under her feathers, "That bring me to the news I have to tell you."

"What kind of news?" Serina raised a brow.

"Sarah, why don't you tell Serina?" Lena smiled.

"Oh yeah!" The small Rito piped, "I'm gonna have a new baby brother or sister!"

Serina's eyes widened, "Lena that's wonderful! When did you find this out?"

"It's been about three months now," Lena replied, "we're all very excited."

"Yeah! When the new baby gets big enough, we can have them play hide and seek with us Serina!" Sarah wriggled around in Serina's arms out of excitement.

"That sounds like a great idea," Serina giggled.

"Speaking of hide and seek, will you play with me after dinner?" Sarah's blue eyes sparkled with joy.

"But of course I will," Serina smiled.

The small Rito nuzzled her face into Serina's again, her soft feathers brushing across her nose.

Serina took a seat at the table in the center of the room, allowing Sarah to sit in her lap. Noticing that Sarah's head feathers had gotten longer, Serina decided to give her a nice French braid. Lena checked on the soup she had boiling in the pot and stirred it around a bit.

"It smells wonderful," Serina said.

"I hope you're hungry," Lena smiled, "Because it's ready."

"I'm starved." Serina tied off the braid she incorporated into Sarah's feathers, "So far during the travels, we've been living off of apples and other vegetables we find."

Lena placed a bowl in front of Serina and handed her a spoon, "Well here's something that'll hopefully be a bit more filling."

The steam rising from the hot soup filled the room with a delicious aroma, making Serina's stomach growl.

Sarah had moved to her own seat at the table in between Lena and Serina, "Gee Serina, you really are hungry."

"I sure am," She smiled.

Lena gave Sarah a small bowl before taking a bite of her own. Serina took a sip of the broth and took a bite of some of the warm vegetables.

"Lena, you're cooking never ceases to amaze me." Serina said.

"I'm glad you like it," Lena chuckled.

Sarah happily munched on her soup as well, looking over at her mother with a big smile, "It's very yummy momma."

Lena smiled and stroked her child's face, then looked back over to Serina.

"So, to ease my curiosity, what's it like travelling with Master Revali?" Lena asked.

Serina fixed a strand of hair behind her ear and scratched the back of her head, "It's… different."

"How so?" Lena tilted her head.

"Well, for one, I'm used to travelling alone. And for two, he and I didn't exactly start off on the right foot. It was about a week or so ago that we finally started getting along... Kind of." Serina explained.

"I see," Lena nodded, "Before he was chosen as the Rito Champion, nobody ever really saw much of him. So it was a bit of a surprise for me to see you with him."

"Just out of my own curiosity," Serina said, "What kind of a reputation does he have here? What do people think of him?"

"Just about everyone thinks very highly of him. Other Rito warriors look up to him because he's one of our best archers, and women fawn over him when he isn't paying attention." Lena answered.

Serina rolled her eyes, "No wonder he's so full of himself."

Lena giggled, "I won't deny, I was one of those who found him very attractive.. before I met my husband anyway…. Now what makes you seem so annoyed with him?"

"I was more upset with him when the journey started, but after a while we sort of called a truce, so he only annoys me when he makes one of his snarky comments. I'm getting to where I can tolerate him a lot more easily." Serina explained.

"I hope it gets a bit better then, if it's only the two of you for extended periods of time, I can see how not getting along could prove troublesome." Lena said.

Serina nodded in agreement and finished off her soup. She got up and brought her bowl and spoon over to the sink and began to rinse and clean it out.

"Here, Serina, you don't need to worry about that." Lena brought her bowl and Sarah's to the sink.

"Are you sure? I'm more than willing to help." Serina offered her assistance.

"It's fine," She smiled, "I can take care of it."

Sarah walked up and stood in-between Lena and Serina.

"Momma, can Serina and I go play outside?" She asked.

Lena looked over to Serina, who smiled and nodded, "Of course, I'll join you two in just a moment."

"Okay! Serina let's go!" Sarah grabbed Serina's hand and led her outside.

 **Short Time Lapse**

Lena was leaning up against the wall, smiling as her child quickly looked for a hiding spot while Serina covered her eyes and counted. Revali had returned from the Flight Range and caught glimpse of Serina and the maroon colored Rito. He leaned up against the fence nearby Lena and the house and watched out of curiosity what Serina was doing.

"Eight… Nine… Ten!" Serina finished counting and uncovered her eyes, "Alright, ready or not here I come!"

Serina began looking around the house for the small Rito. Sarah was hiding behind a large rock right next to the house. Revali and Lena caught glimpse of the giggling child as she knew Serina was getting close.

Serina approached the rock, with a smile on her face, "I think I might have found you."

Sarah jumped out from behind the rock and tackled Serina to the gound, "Here I am!"

Serina grunted from the impact of hitting the floor and the girl's weight on top of her. Sarah giggled happily and sat on Serina's chest. A smile was on both of their faces as Serina grabbed Sarah and ruffled up her head feathers.

Lena laughed as Sarah squealed and giggled with Serina.

The sun was beginning to set, and Serina walked over to Lena with Sarah in her arms. Sarah yawned and stretched her wings out.

"Serina… do you have to leave soon?" Sarah asked.

"I'm afraid so.." She nodded.

"You promise you'll come back to visit soon?" Sarah wrapped her wings around Serina's neck.

"I always do," Serina smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you." Sarah sniffed.

Serina stroked her soft pink feathers, "I'll miss you too."

She pulled away to wipe the stray tear on Sarah's cheek.

"How about I tuck you in for bed tonight?" Serina asked.

Sarah yawned again and nodded sleepily.

Serina walked inside and tucked Sarah into bed, who quickly fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. She covered her with a blanket and stroked her feathers one more time before closing the door to her room.

She came back outside to where Lena stood. Revali still leaned against the fence, allowing them to talk a bit longer.

"How are you holding up?" Lena asked, immediately taking note of the sorrow deep within Serina's eyes.

"Huh?" She asked.

"With Eric, last time I saw you, you said something happened." Lena whispered.

Serina looked down, "That was six months ago."

"Are you willing to talk about it now?" She asked.

Serina sighed, "I won't go into full details.. but something in him changed after we had traveled around, we got into a fight and he called off the engagement. I haven't seen him since then."

Lena held one of her large wings to her face, "But you two seemed so happy together."

Serina shrugged, "I guess it just wasn't meant to be. It still bothers me from time to time, but I'm sure I'll be fine at some point."

Out of the corner of her eye, Sernia noticed Revali standing off to the side.

"Serina, if there' anything you need at all, you know you have us to come to." Lena put a hand on her shoulder and brought her into a hug.

"Thank you Lena, for everything." Serina returned the embrace.

"I hope to see you soon, maybe when your journey comes to an end you can come visit us again." Lena smiled as they parted from their tight hug, "I'm sure Sarah would love to have you around more."

"I'd like that." Serina smiled.

"I'll see you around, Serina, we'll miss you." Lena said.

"I'll miss you all too." Serina waved as Lena walked back into her house.

She walked over to Revali, who still was casually leaning on the fence, patiently waiting for her to say goodbye to her friend.

"Sorry if I took too long." Serina scratched the back of her head.

"As I said, we aren't in any rush tonight." Revali approached her.

They began to walk up the village and made their way to the landing, where Serina caught glimpse of the colorful sunset. She walked over and leaned against the railing, watching the sun sink down below the mountains.

"Are you feeling alright?" Revali inquired, noticing she seemed to be in a different place altogether.

"I'm fine… why?" Her grey orbs looked over to the Rito next to her.

"I couldn't help but notice you seeming a bit disturbed after the conversation you had with your friend." He said.

"Oh, so you heard all of that…?" She looked down at her arms leaning on the railing.

"It might have caught my attention." He answered, "Would you care to elaborate? I'm a bit curious."

"It's nothing all that interesting, just drama that happened a few months back." Serina shrugged, "It's all connected to the conversation you and I had earlier… about finding our other half."

"It seems as though it's disturbing you…" He said, "If it helps to talk about it, I'll listen if you'd like."

"It's a long… kind of deep story.. I don't know if you'd want to hear it." She sighed.

"Once again, we aren't in any rush." He nudged her arm with his wing, attempting to get her to lift her head up.

"Well.." She sighed, "Because of who I am and the job I have, as a royal guard and researcher for the Princess, danger tends to follow me everywhere I go. People are either out to try and kill me or use me for the abilities I have. Well, I met Eric and for a while he didn't seem all that disturbed by my job… of protecting people… for a while he said no matter what happens, he'd be there with me. We were together for a couple years after that. And one day he and I were out traveling, and we were ambushed by some people sent after me. We tried to fight them off, and he ended up getting hurt, so we retreated and I took him to safety to heal his wounds. From there, he said he didn't want anything to do with me… that I brought too much danger into his life…"

"If he were to truly stand by what he said, he would have gladly risked his life to save yours." Revali shook his head, "That was an act of cowardice."

"It definitely revealed to me that he highly values his life." She stated, "It was a while back, I should be over it by now."

"I can see why it bothers you." He said.

Serina shrugged, "As of now, it's just a bunch of drama I was involved in. It isn't something I like to talk about much, only because he is something I want to leave in the past."

"Would changing the subject once more possibly get your mind off of it?" He asked.

Serina nodded, "We should probably leave rather early tomorrow in order to get to Goron City in a decent amount of time."

Revali nodded, "One minor setback though, it's dreadfully hot over there."

"Oh… right… that.. won't be good…" Serina scratched the back of her head, "We will need to stock up on water in order to keep cool. But, hopefully we shouldn't have to worry about that until we get closer to our destination."

"For tonight, we should rest up." He said.

"You go ahead, I'm not all that tired." Serina looked up at the now starlit sky.

Revali sighed, "If you can, do try to get some type of rest."

"There's an inn I can go to if I need it." She said.

He shook his head, "I'll see you at dawn."

 **Alrighty! That's all for now! I'll try to jump on chapter 8 as quick as I can. I hope you all enjoyed, and please do leave a review. Stay tuned for next chapter, until then, farewell readers.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Panic

**Hello all! I'm back at it with Chapter 8! Not much to say so I'm just going to jump right on into it.**

 **SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO**

 **DUDES AND DUDETTES**

 **I NOW PRESENT:**

 **Chapter 8 – Panic**

That night Serina didn't get any rest, so she grabbed out her sketchbook and drew until the sun came up. She sat on the landing working on an intricate picture of the Hebra Mountains.

The cold morning air gave her goose bumps and she shivered. She finished her drawing and brought her cold hands to her mouth, breathing slow warm breaths in an attempt to warm them up.

"Don't tell me you stayed here all night," Revali's smooth voice came up behind her.

"Guess I shouldn't say anything then," Serina stared down at the finished drawing in her lap as her feet dangled off the edge of the landing.

She heard him walk up and stand next to her, but she didn't look up at him as she was occupied in trying to keep her hands and arms warm.

"Cold again?" He sat next to her.

She shrugged, "Not as bad as last time."

"You're still shaking," He said.

"I just don't like the cold, is that such a crime?" her grey orbs wandered over to him.

"It might be," He wrapped his large wing around her arms.

"Now what do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"Taking you under my wing," Revali smirked.

Serina grimaced at his joke, "Hylia help me… anyway.. Like I said, it's not as bad as the last cold environment we were in, I'll be fine."

As much as the warmth from his wing comforted and completely shielded her from the unwanted cold air, she tried to show that she was tougher than she looked.

"Just enjoy it while you can," He chuckled.

She sighed and shook her head, looking out towards the sunrise.

"Oh, Serina, I'm glad I could catch you before you left," Lena's voice sounded behind them, immediately she took notice to Revali's wing around Serina, "Oh, um, am I interrupting something?"

Serina's head snapped towards Lena, facing away from Revali so she could hide her now red cheeks.

"No you aren't," Serina quickly stood up, the cold air coming into contact with her bare arms, "What is it you need?"

Serina ignored Revali's laughter behind her as she approached Lena.

"I had forgotten to mention it yesterday, but you left this here after your last visit." Lena held out a grey sweater, "You had bought it from the store here but never took it home with you."

"So that's where it went," Serina smiled, "I thought I had lost it."

"It gets cold around these parts, it'll be good to have around," Lena glanced behind Serina towards Revali, "But… it seems to me you may not need it."

Serina shook her head and glared back at a smirking Revali, "Are you kidding? This will make my life a lot easier."

"Also, I packed some food for the road." Lena handed her a small pouch full of different goods.

"Lena," Serina put on her sweater and took the pouch into her hands, "You didn't need to worry about that… thank you so much."

A smile formed on Lena's beak, "Of course I did, I want to make sure you stay fed and healthy. You could call it my motherly instinct."

Serina looked at Lena's hands now holding her stomach where her new family member resided.

"I can't wait to meet the new little one," Serina gave Lena a tight hug.

"Be safe, and come back soon." Lena returned the hug.

"I'll try to be back as soon as I can," Serina said, releasing Lena from the embrace.

Revali stood up and approached the two, "Shall we set out for Goron City?"

Serina faced Revali, "Yeah, we have a long way to go."

"Take care you two," Lena waved at Serina one last time as they made their way to the entrance of the village.

"You sure you need that sweater?" Revali smirked.

"Oh shut it." Serina glared.

 **A Few Days Later**

Serina and Revali stood at the base of a tall rocky mountain range the stood in their way of moving forward. The day had grown warmer and Serina removed her jacket, placing it in her bag.

"Looks like our only option is to climb," She sighed.

She grabbed onto the rough surface of the rocks and began her climb up the first tall rock. A gust of wind blew her hair into her face, and she looked up to see Revali perched at the top of the rock she was climbing. As she reached the top he held his wing out to her, pulling her up.

"You sure took your time in getting up here," He pretended to look as if he had waited an eternity.

"You have wings, I don't," Serina shook her head, grabbing onto the next big rock.

Another gust of wind blew her hair into her face. She brushed it out of the way as she clung onto the rock. Revali stood at the top once again, looking down at the girl struggling to climb up. Her grey eyes glared daggers into his. Eventually, she was able to grab onto the edge, hoisting herself onto the top.

"Why don't you help me out and use that skill of yours to bring both of us to the top of the mountains?" Serina brushed the dust off her clothes.

"You're the one who wanted to climb," He smirked.

She opened her mouth but closed it, unable to find the correct response. She grabbed out her sailcloth and unfolded it.

"Would it be too much trouble?" She gave him an annoyed look.

"I suppose it wouldn't," He gave her an over-exaggerated sigh.

Revali flapped his wings and created an updraft that propelled both of them up to the top of the mountains. Serina nearly lost her balance as she landed, but was able to regain her footing. She pulled out her map and held her glasses closer to her eyes.

"If we keep heading this way, we should hopefully come across an inn so we don't have to settle for another cave." She said.

Revali looked over her shoulder at the map. She pointed out the location of the inn then removed her glasses, placing them back into her bag.

"Convenient, it's not far out of the way at all." He remarked.

"We should be able to make it to the inn just as the sun sets." She pulled her sailcloth back out.

They both took off from the top of the mountains and glided in the direction of the inn. Serina looked down and noticed that the ground was farther than she expected. Revali flew a fair distance ahead of her, lazily allowing the wind to keep him in the air.

Serina took note of how small some of the tree seemed from how high up she was, and how they slowly got bigger as she descended. She heard the sound of running water, a branch of Hylia River rapidly flowing beneath her. In the distance, other birds were chirping as they flew in their own place in the sky.

Then, there was a tearing sound from above her. She looked up and saw a small tear in her sailcloth, and it was gradually getting bigger.

 _'Maybe it can last me until we land, we're almost there.'_ She thought.

She thought wrong. The cloth ripped to the point that she was no longer gliding, but falling.

From behind him, Revali heard a surprised shriek. He turned his head, and noticed Serina was no longer behind him. His eyes widened and he immediately started scanning the area for Serina.

 ** _SPLASH_**

His gaze shot towards the water, and he dropped into a dive towards the river scanning the whole area over trying to find her.

The impact of the cold water felt like thousands of needles stabbing her all over her body. Her head was able to break the surface of the fast moving water, only to get pulled back under by the strong current. She tried to swim back to the surface to get a breath of air, only to inhale a massive amount of cold water instead. When she was able to make her way to the surface, she choked and sputtered, trying to breathe in air, only to breathe in more water.

Revali was unable to catch sight of her, and he began to look for her more frantically, refusing to fear the worst. He began to call out her name in the hope of hearing a response.

Her head was able to break the surface once more, and she heard her name. Even with all of the water in her lungs, she still tried to call out to Revali. Her attempts were futile, as his name came out in coughing and choking noises, but nonetheless, he still heard her.

One last time, Serina was pulled under the water by the strong current. With all of the strength she could muster, she made her way to the surface. The water pushed her onto the shore. She dragged her top half onto dry land, her legs still rested in the water.

Revali finally caught glimpse of her and landed in front of her, kneeling down and placing one of his large hands on her back.

Her whole body was numb from the ice cold water, and she soon became more of a coughing and choking mess. She coughed out mouthfuls of water at a time onto the ground, yet some still refused to come out. Her lungs burned and her eyes watered from all of her choking.

Revali began to pat her back in an attempt to assist her.

She gasped for air in between her non-stop coughing fits, her vision becoming fading in and out of focus. Eventually, she was able to empty her lungs of the water completely.

Serina tried to use her arms to lift herself up, but she was unable to support her own weight and dropped back to the ground.

"Hey now, take it easy, Serina…" Revali's voice was gentle and soothing after hearing nothing but her own choking.

"R-revali..?" Her voice was raspy.

"Yes, I'm here," he rubbed her back, "You're going to be alight."

Serina's vision faded to black and she fell unconscious. Revali felt a slight hint of worry after not hearing a response when he said her name. He pressed two feathery fingers to her neck, and breathed a sigh of relief when he still felt a pulse.

He looked around and saw the inn they were flying towards and scooped her limp body into his wings. Usually he would complain about his feathers getting wet and heavy, but at that point, his main focus was getting Serina somewhere warm and dry.

 **Alrighty! That's all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review and stay tuned for more to come! Until then, farewell!**


	10. Chapter 9 - Her Secret

**Hello all! So sorry for the wait. Minor case of writer's block but I got it!**

 **And now, to answer the questions I've received within reviews!**

 _ **Skye: Thank you very much for your thoughtful review! I'm glad you are okay with reading my OC pairing. In past stories, I've failed to provide Serina's proper background and give readers a reason to want to read more with her in it. So when people say they like my OC I feel a major sense of accomplishment, so thank you! Now to answer your questions.**_

 _ **First of all, I came up with Serina when I wanted to start writing and in a sense, give myself a part to play in certain adventures. You could say I base my OC sort of off myself, a type of alter ego? So I was inspired to start writing stories with my OC because it gives me a way to sort of experience an adventure in my mind that I feel like sharing with people. And to hear that people are really enjoying these stories truly makes me happy.**_

 _ **For your second question, yes Revali is one of my favorite BoTW characters! My favorite Zelda Race has always been the Rito because I'm fascinated with flying. But I have three characters that are actually my favorite because they're all amazing and it's hard for me to choose one favorite. and They're Revali, Teba, and Kass. My three Rito boys!**_

 **NOW! So far, that's the only question I've recieved, but if anyone has anymore questions, feel free to ask!**

 **WITHOUT FURTHER ADO!**

 **LADIES AND GENTLEDUDES**

 **I NOW PRESENT:**

 **Chapter 9 – Her Secret**

All that night and all the next day Serina remained unconscious. Revali had gotten her to the inn and gained assistance from the kind innkeeper. Not once did he leave her side, he kept a close eye on her in hopes that she would wake up soon.

He sat in a chair next to the bed she was laying on checking over her bow and arrows to see if they weren't too damaged from the water. Luckily, most of her supplies went undamaged. He checked over her bag and took notice of how well it was sealed up. The bag must have been waterproof as everything inside was untouched by the water. Her arrows, on the other hand, were weak and bending from being soaked in the water too long.

Revali's attention directed over to the door where he had heard a knock from the other side. After hearing Revali say it was alright to come inside, a middle aged woman walked in with folded clothes in her hands.

"When she wakes up, I'm sure she'll want some nice clean and dry clothes." The woman set the clothes on the foot of her bed.

The clothes Serina wore were dry, but covered in dirt and debris from the river.

"Thank you," Revali nodded.

"Now, you say she had swallowed a bunch of water?" she asked.

"Yes, she had coughed most of it out before she passed out." He said.

"Alright, when she does awaken, let me know and I'll bring in a warm tea for her." The woman walked back over to the door.

Revali nodded again and watched as she closed the door behind her. He turned his head to face Serina. She had been lying on her back with her hands at her sides. Every once and a while her fingers would twitch. Her chest rose and fell slowly and occasional coughs would interrupt her smooth breathing.

After that whole epidemic, one question had been eating away at him, _'How is she still alive?'_

He noticed a strand of her hair in her face and he fixed it behind her ear. If she hadn't fallen in the river, he would have thought she were only in a deep and restful sleep. For the most part she looked at peace, until he noticed her breathing start to quicken. Her closed eyes squinted even tighter and her hands gripped the sheets of the bed.

Revali quickly informed the innkeeper that Serina might have been waking up, so she began to prepare the warm tea. When he returned to the room, he saw that she was still stirring.

He took a seat in his chair and placed one of his large hands on her shoulder.

"It's only a dream, Serina. Wake up." He whispered.

Serina's eyes shot open and she brought her hands to her face to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Her throat felt sore and she was freezing. She felt as though her whole body couldn't move due to her long and undisturbed rest. Revali's hand still was on her shoulder and her head turned over to see his green eyes peering into her tired grey orbs.

"How…" her voice was raspy, "How long was I out?"

"You were unconscious for a full day now," He said, "And because the sun is about to go down, we are going to spend tonight getting your strength back."

"I should be fine once I- Agh!" She began to sit up, but was stopped by a sharp pain in her right side.

When the pain subsided, she slowly picked herself up and leaned her back and head against the backboard of the bed. She lifted her dirt crusted shirt up to reveal her midriff, revealing a long scratch, along with a few other old but strange scars on her stomach.

"Do you have anything to patch that up with?" Revali asked.

"In my bag.. there should be a brown container." She winced, looking down at the scratch, "I must have run into a sharp rock to get this."

Revali reached into her bag and pulled out the container and a rag. He sat on the edge of the bed and opened the container, inside was a light brown cream. The smell reminded him of numerous healing herbs he was familiar with. He dipped the rag into the container and began dabbing the cream substance on the new scratch.

Serina leaned her head back and watched Revali tend to her side, attempting to focus on something other than the pain of the wound.

"You're surprisingly calm after everything you just went through." He said.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked.

"No, but it raises a bit of a concern," Revali finished applying the healing cream to her scratch.

"Oh? What kind of concerns?" Serina saw the look on his face, as if he were trying to figure something out.

"I'm curious as to how you managed to stay alive, when that fall itself should have killed you. Not to mention all of the water you swallowed." He placed the items back into her bag and stood in front of her.

Serina looked down and thought for a moment. _'Is it safe to tell him?'_ She thought, _'He'll probably find out at some point… and looking at my situation he's already suspicious.'_

She sighed.

"Is there something you haven't bothered to mention?" He crossed his wings.

"Well to be honest with you, I didn't expect to survive that whole thing either." She said, "I'm glad I did though, because I don't exactly want to add drowning to the list."

He gave her even more of a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"When confronted with a life or death situation, death tends to try and turn the odds in its favor, sometimes it succeeds and sometimes it doesn't. In this case, I was lucky enough to stay alive." Serina explained.

"Are you really telling me that you've died before?" Revali's eyebrows furrowed.

"As much as I don't like mentioning it, yes I have, more than once." She looked down at the scars on her stomach, "And the memories stick with me forever."

His eyes trailed down to the scratch on her side and over to the older scars.

"You're immortal." He said.

Serina nodded, "All of these have a story behind them. Most of the scars you see are from something that resulted in my downfall."

"I couldn't even imagine…" He whispered.

There was a knock on the door and the woman came into the room with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Oh, you're awake," She smiled, "Here, drink this. It'll help soothe your throat, I was told you went through quite the struggle."

Serina looked over at Revali, who now had a calm and deep look on his face. He was now sitting in his chair looking as if he were deep in thought. She looked back to the woman and smiled, taking the warm cup into her hands. Her first sip of the liquid made her throat feel as though nothing was wrong.

"Thank you," Serina said.

"I brought some fresh clothes for you to change into, and if you'd like, I can take you to a nice bath so you can clean up. It looks like the river ruined the clothes you have now." The woman lifted the clean clothes into her hands.

"If you don't mind, I would like to clean up a bit." Serina nodded and looked back at Revali.

She brought her legs to hang over the edge of the bed and slowly lifted herself to stand. Placing a hand on Revali's shoulder she leaned down to whisper to him.

"I will explain everything further when I get back," She said, "I promise."

He looked up into her grey eyes and nodded, "Take your time."

The old woman led Serina into a room with a bath. She set the clothes on a stool next to the bath and provided her with a towel.

"You got very lucky you know," the woman smiled at Serina, "That nice young Rito was quite worried."

"Thank you," Serina said, "For being able to help us."

"It's not a problem at all," the woman stood in the doorway, "If you need anything let me know."

After filling the bath with water, Serina removed her dirty clothes and slipped into the warm water. It was a shock to her body at first as she had been cold for quite a while. The warmth relaxed her muscles and she was able to relax properly for the first time since the journey had started.

She thought about her conversation with Revali and his discovery of her secret. Her and Jayne had kept a low profile as being a part of the Castle's royal guard for so long that she hadn't paid much attention to her secret. The only ones aware of Jayne and Serina's extremely long lifespans were Princess Zelda and her father, as well as Link.

Serina decided it would probably be best if she told Revali her purpose… all of it.

After she had bathed and washed her hair, she slipped on the fresh and clean clothes: a different pair of dark jeans, a dark tank top and a cream colored v neck t-shirt.

She walked back into the room where she noticed that Revali hadn't moved from his seat. He looked up when he heard the door open.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"A lot better," She smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

Serina walked over to her bag and pulled out her sketch book, relieved to see that her bag kept everything dry.

"Now, considering you found me out. I think it's time for me to tell you everything, which will lead up to why I'm here as a Champion today." Serina pulled another chair over and sat across from him, "I don't have any reason to hide anything from you, but there is a reason I've not mentioned anything about how long I've been around."

"Had you planned on mentioning this part of you at all?" His green eyes looked up at her.

"I had thought you were going to find out about it at some point, so I guess sooner is better rather than later." Serina said, opening up her sketch book, "I've had this with me ever since I've become involved in the history of the Royal Family. Now, you know that Ganon has been an evil that dates back up to 10,000 years ago."

Revali nodded.

"There have been generations of Ganon returning to cause problems, before even I was a thought in anybody's head. But when I was born and old enough to know of my purpose to protect people, I had come across my first encounter with the Hero of Time. He was one of the ancestors to the Link you and I know. Long story short, Jayne and I became very good friends with the first ancestor of Link we met and we helped him with his journey of accepting his role of the Hero. Eventually we became a part of the royal guard, and ever since then, each generation of Ganon's return, we've helped the Princess and Link prepare for the battles. With each new generation, my research helps find the new Hero we are to help lead to defeat Ganon." Serina explained.

She handed him the sketch book allowing him to flip through the pages.

"What's all this?" He asked.

"Through all of my adventures, I drew pictures of anything and everything I could that I can use as a memory of what I've helped the Hero accomplish. And memories of significant places I've been that I want to remember." She looked at the pictures with him.

He saw a few pictures of people that look like Link, but they all had their differences about them. One of his ancestors was in a green tunic and a long green cap, and next to him stood a wolf. Both of them had the Triforce on their right wrist/paw. He even saw ancestors of Link that looked like they were only children. There were pictures of beautiful landmarks and scenery from everywhere she's traveled. There was a picture of Jayne posing like she was all big and tough, and there was a picture of Sarah, the small Rito he saw back at Rito Village. Eventually he got to her picture of the Landing and the view of the Hebra mountains.

"These are all incredible… you've been to all of these places?" He asked.

"Everything you see is somewhere I've been or someone I've met." Serina smiled, "That's why I'm here as a Champion, and Jayne has been with me through it all. As difficult as she can get sometimes."

"I'll admit, I was a bit curious as to why you two were joining us, but I never would have guessed this." Revali closed the sketchbook and handed it to her.

Serina placed the book back into her bag and sat on the edge of the bed.

"That's the reaction I would expect," she said.

"Is there anything else I don't know about?" He asked.

"No, that's it. I just have to ask that you help me keep as low of a profile as I can when we aren't with the others." She replied.

"I believe I can do that." Revali nodded.

"Now… while I was out, were you able to get any rest?" Serina asked.

He shook his head, "I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Then I suggest you get some sleep before we head out tomorrow. By now I'm sure everyone is wondering where we're at." Serina scooted over to the other side of the bed so he had room to lie down.

"What about you? You need rest too." He argued.

"I've been unconscious for a whole day. I don' feel like I should close my eyes for a while." She reached into her bag and grabbed out her sweater.

"You cold?" He asked.

"Just a little, nothing a sweater can't handle." She said.

"Nothing my wing can't handle either," Revali smirked.

Serina sighed and slipped her sweater on, "Just get some sleep why don't you? I'll wake you when it's time to go."

Revali chuckled and laid his head on the pillow, folding his wings over his chest. Not too long after he closed his eyes he drifted off to sleep.

Serina looked over towards him, _'Did he really watch over me this whole time?'_

 **Okay! That's all for now! I've revealed all of what Serina could possibly have to hide. So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next! Please feel free to leave a review and/or question and I will see you all next chapter! Until then, Farewell Readers!**


	11. Chapter 10 - Taking Flight

**Hello all! I've returned!**

 **GUESS WHAT? I've created an Instagram for all my lovely readers! I want to interact with you guys even more, so here's what I plan on doing! I've had recent inspiration to draw pictures of scenes inspired by my stories. And I want to share them with you. Also I plan on posting occasional updates on when I'm working on the next chapters and even posts suggesting new story ideas, so I can get all of your feedback before I start working on them. There I can even do little Q/A's and such. Like I said, I wanna interact, and so i know that you all are interested, I would like you all to follow and comment on my post on there.**

 **Follow me at serinastarchaser :P**

 **So I know it's you guys, comment "Reader" or something along the lines of that and I will happily reply to the comment!**

 **Now! For the most recent question I've received:**

 _ **MyNameIsMordecai: I didn't really think of which ancestor that they met first, but I wanna say Windwaker Link, because that can be her first introduction to the Rito as well! Which will obviously contribute to her extensive studies on them.**_

 _ **I absolutely love Twilight Princess too! Thank you so much for your review and I look forward to hearing from you more hopefully!**_

 **NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO:**

 **LADIES AND GENTS**

 **I NOW PRESENT:**

 **Chapter 10 – Taking Flight**

The morning sun crept in through the window to the inn room. Serina felt the light shine right into her face and squinted her eyes. She looked over to the Rito sleeping on the other side of the bed. She adjusted herself to sit on her knees and reached over to wake him up, but ended up hesitating for a moment. For some reason her mind drew her in to admire the Rito. Compared to others she had met, she couldn't help but bring herself to the conclusion that he had the most beautiful feathers she had ever seen… not that she was ever going to admit that to him.

As arrogant and full of himself as he was, she couldn't ignore the things Revali has done to help her well-being. Every night, he tries to get her to try and rest no matter how often she refuses to fall into her nightmare plagued sleep. He kept her from freezing to death in the middle of a blizzard, and he brought her to the inn after she nearly drowned in the river. Not to mention he sat by her side the whole time she had been unconscious.

It brought the question to her mind, _'Does he actually worry and just choose not to admit it?'_

While all of those thoughts had flooded through her mind at quite the inconvenient time, she was unaware that Revali had been awake for a minute or two.

"You just can't keep your eyes off me can you?" His green eyes watched her dazed expression switch to a surprised and flustered one.

"What? I-I was just about to wake you up," Serina's grey orbs darted over to see a smirk on his beak.

"Looks to me like you were taking in how incredibly handsome I am," Revali chuckled.

"You wish," She narrowed her eyes at him.

Serina swung her legs over to hang off the bed and stood up, wincing from a sharp pain the scratch on her side decided to give her. Revali also got up and walked over to her side.

"You know you should be taking it easy," He led her over to her bag and weapons.

"I'll be fine," She sighed.

She picked up her sword and quiver, strapping them onto her belt, and she placed her bow onto her back. Noticing her quiver was empty, she looked around but saw no sign of her arrows.

"I'm assuming my arrows didn't survive?" Serina looked up at Revali.

"They were warped and broken from the long exposure to water, so I had to get rid of them." He nodded.

The duo walked out of the room, paid and thanked the innkeeper for her help and then exited the inn. Right next door was a shop where Serina purchased a bundle of arrows.

Serina looked towards Death Mountain where the rest of the group waited in Goron City.

"Zelda and the others are probably wondering where we're at…" She muttered, fixing the bag on her shoulder.

She fumbled through her bag and pulled out the map and her glasses. Revali watched her hold her glasses over her eyes and examine the map. He came up and looked at the map over her shoulder.

"Mind sharing your thoughts?" He inquired.

Serina jumped, feeling his breath brush past her ear.

"I'm trying to find a faster route to Death Mountain… but nothing seems to be jumping out at me." She grumbled, "Times I'm in a rush are times I wish I could fly… not to mention my sailcloth is broken beyond repair."

Revali hummed putting a feathery finger to his chin in thought. A smirk grew on his beak.

"Tell me, Serina, have you ever flown with any of your friends back at Rito Village?" He asked.

"No, I've only ever used my sailcloth… but that doesn't necessarily count as flying." Serina said.

"And you say you wish you could fly… correct?" He folded his wings over his chest.

Serina looked up from her map and saw his smirk, "Are you getting at what I think you're getting at?"

"We are close enough to Death Mountain that I can get us both there before nightfall." He said.

"You're actually willing to let me fly with you?" Her heart couldn't help but flutter at his offer.

"Well considering you are still recovering from your ordeal at the river, so you aren't in much shape to do a lot of walking anyway. Not until we get you to Mipha." He said.

"I suppose it'd be the better option." Serina removed her glasses, placing them inside he bag along with their map.

"I suggest putting on your sweater, it'll get rather cold up there." He said.

She did as instructed and put on her warm Rito sweater.

Revali knelt down so she could easily climb onto his back. Serina held onto his shoulders and fastened her legs around his thin torso. She took in a deep and shaky breath, feeling a hint of nerve hit her the last second.

"Are you ready?" He looked over her shoulder, watching her squeeze her eyes shut.

"No… but.. let's go," Serina gripped his shoulders tighter.

He chuckled, "Hold on tight."

"I don't think I can hold on any tighter," She sighed.

Revali smirked and flapped his wings, creating an updraft that allowed him to propel high up into the vast blue sky. Serina felt a blast of cold air hit her face and she shivered, she opened her eyes and looked around, seeing a few clouds scattered about nearby.

Looking down she saw the small town they had left slowly getting smaller as he got up to his desired elevation. He leveled out and Serina looked all around them, taking in the sights from above. This was different than what she felt using her sailcloth and she loved every second of it. She felt as though she were on top of the world, like she left her worries on the ground. The longer she was in the air, the more exhilarated she felt.

Serina let go of one of his shoulders and stretched her arm out, feeling the wind flow through her outstretched fingers. The wind brushed all of her long white hair out of her face, making it flow behind her. Eventually, she got the nerve to let go of his other shoulder and stretch out her other arm.

Revali felt her legs tighten around his waist and he looked over his shoulder, he caught glimpse of a small smile on her face. Her eyes were closed again and for the second time, he saw her genuinely happy. The other time he had noticed her smile so much was when she had played with Lena's daughter Sarah. He had only really noticed her being so focused on her work and studies for the group, or was busy trying to make her flustered to really think about how often she displayed true happiness. He couldn't help but wonder now… _'How often is she really happy?' 'Is work all she does now?'_

He smiled back at her, "Like it up here?"

Serina took in a deep breath and felt the cold air sting her nose, "This is absolutely amazing. It tops just gliding around on a sailcloth."

She opened her eyes and brought her arms back in, holding onto his shoulders once more. The smile on his beak made her cheeks warm up a smidge.

Just then, his smile turned into a smirk.

"Hold on," He said.

"What?" her confused thought was interrupted by her own short scream when Revali dropped into a quick dive.

Just as fast as he had dropped into the dive, he leveled out and climbed back up to his spot in the sky. He laughed at the surprised look on her face. Serina had wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the back of his shoulder and didn't move even when she felt him slow back down.

"You alright back there?" He chuckled.

"That was a little terrifying," She mumbled into his shoulder.

"You can't say I didn't warn you," He smirked.

She hit his shoulder playfully, "Quit it."

The air around them quickly went from cold to warm. They looked ahead and noticed they had arrived at Death Mountain. Looking down, Revali was able to locate Goron City and landed in the area. Immediately, he felt almost overwhelmed by the heat, but paid no mind to it for the time being.

At the entrance they spotted Daruk speaking with Urbosa. Serina and Revali approached them and gained looks of relief from them.

"There you two are! We were wondering if you were gonna show up!" Daruk smiled at them.

Serina had only walked a few steps and already felt another sting from the deep scratch in her side.

"Serina, are you alright?" Urbosa put her arm around the girl's shoulder.

"We were.. delayed because of a small mishap with Serina's sailcloth." Revali stated.

"What happened?" Daruk asked.

"We should probably talk about everything that happened with everyone else around." Serina said.

"I suggest we get her to Mipha, the scratch on her side is proving to be a bit of a problem." Revali said.

Link and Jayne both ran up once they caught sight of Serina.

"Serina!" Jayne yelled, running up and hugging her.

Urbosa was quick to stop Jayne, "Not now, she needs healing."

"What? Why? What happened? Who do I need to beat up?" Jayne questioned.

"Long story, I'll explain later…" Serina said.

Serina attempted to start following Urbosa and Daruk to where Mipha and the other were, but her side prevented her from moving any further.

"Is everything alright?" Jayne asked.

Serina tried to continue walking, only to feel her entire side now aching with pain the more she moved. The pain got too intense for her to stand and she knelt to the ground. Link was quick to kneel beside her.

Revali placed a wing on her back, "Glad that we flew here?"

Serina nodded, "It feels like it was deeper than I thought…"

"Can you stand back up?" Link asked.

She stood up, but the moment she took another step she groaned from the pain.

Link slipped one of his arms around her back, "I've got you, Serina."

Serina allowed him to slip his other arm under her legs and pick her up off the ground. She put one of her arms around the back of his neck to support herself. Jayne stood right next to her two best friends.

"Let's get her to Mipha," She said.

Link nodded and carried her off into town. Jayne followed him quickly from behind.

Revali watched as his traveling companion was being separated from him for the time being. Urbosa stood next to him.

"Let's get you settled in too," She said.

 **Alrighty! That's a wrap for this chapter!**

 **Once again, give me a follow on Instagram at serinastarchaser and comment "reader" so I can interact with those that are interested in seeing possible artwork and be included in maybe Q/A's and feedback on future stories!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned for more! Until then! Farewell dearest reader friends!**


	12. Chapter 11 - Target Practice

**I'm terrible at keeping a decent uploading schedule! I'm so terribly sorry for the long gap in between chapters! The story isn't dead and it won't be anytime soon, because I intend for this to be a long story! So hopefuly you guys will bear with me as I see a lot of stuff happening with this in the future, I'm just terrible with executing ideas sometimes.**

 **I'm hoping to gain all my readers on instagram so i can follow through with possible q+a's in the hopeful near future, an to gain feedback on future ideas! So please do follow me on my instagram serinastarchaser :P And comment "reader" on my most recent post so I can give you a warm welcome! Read more bout my instagram down at my AN at the end of the chapter!**

 **Now! Without further ado!**

 **LADIES AND GENTS**

 **I NOW PRESENT:**

 **Chapter 11 – Target Practice**

Mipha and Zelda sat on a small couch in the main room of Goron City's local inn. Zelda was fiddling through the notes she took on the Sheikah slate and entered the information of shrine names and locations that the others had provided for her. Thanks to the copies of notes that helped translate the ancient text on the shrine pedestals, the other champions were easily able to figure out the names of each shrine they found.

Zelda looked up from the slate when she heard the inn door open up. In Link's arms, Serina was still grimacing from the pain the scratch on her side gave her. Jayne closed the door behind them and walked up to Mipha.

"Mipha, Serina's hurt… and I'm guessing it's pretty bad. I haven't seen the injury yet, but it's making it hard for her to walk." Jayne carried a worried expression on her face.

"Oh dear…" Mipha piped, "Quickly, let's get her upstairs so I can take a look at her."

Urbosa, Daruk and Revali walked into the inn also and watched as Jayne followed Mipha upstairs. Not too far behind them was Link, slowly and carefully carrying Serina upstairs. Revali felt the urge to follow them as well, but that thought was interrupted by Urbosa placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Now that she's with Mipha, there's no doubt that she's going to be alright." She smiled.

Upstairs, Mipha led Jayne and Link into a small bedroom. Mipha's belongings were set on the desk by a small window. Mipha instructed Link to lay Serina down on the bed. He did so gently and then moved a strand of hair out of her face.

Mipha removed Serina's Rito sweater and the t-shirt she was wearing, leaving her only in her black tank top. She lifted up the tank top to reveal Serina's midriff and the long and now deep scratch on her side.

"Damn Serina… What'd you get tangled up in?" Jayne grimaced at the sight.

"I'm sure we can hear the whole story after I take care of this." Mipha said, "Why don't you two head down to the main room while I take care of this?"

Jayne shook her head and held onto Serina's hand. Link placed a hand on Jayne's shoulder.

"I know you want to be with her, but she's going to be alright. Let's go downstairs. Maybe Revali can explain everything to us." Link said.

Jayne hesitated, but released Serina's hand and followed him down to the main room.

Zelda heard them enter the main room and gestured for them both to sit down.

"So, Revali… What exactly happened to Serina?" The Princess' blue eyes held an authoritative but gentle gaze.

Revali's wings were crossed and he was leaning up against the wall next to the door.

"We had located an inn on the way here and decided that it'd be best to rest up there for the night. We were on a small mountain range, so we glided down towards the inn. I flew a short distance ahead while she glided behind me. Her sailcloth must have seen better days, because not too long after we took off, it ripped and she fell. I didn't notice it until after she had already started falling. She had landed in the rapids of the river below us, and while she fought to stay above water, she must have run into something sharp enough to give her a deep scratch on her side." He explained.

Zelda placed a hand over her mouth, "Oh dear…"

"So that's why you two took so long.." Daruk scratched his head.

"Poor Serina." Jayne said, "Well.. Hopefully she'll feel better when Mipha's done with her."

Back upstairs, Mipha had been healing Serina's wound for a good few minutes before the scratch finally disappeared. As she was healing, Serina had gained the energy enough to explain the whole ordeal to Mipha.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to make it out in one piece." Mipha smiled.

The warm glow radiating from her hands diminished, and Serina no longer felt the sting of the scratch. Mipha helped her sit up and lower her tank top. After taking in a deep, refreshing breath, Serina was able to stand and walk around as if nothing happened. She grabbed her bag, weapons and her shirt and sweater and followed Mipha to the room that she would be sleeping in.

Serina placed her belongings on the bed and followed Mipha downstairs. Due to the warmth of being near the volcano, Serina remained in her tank top and jeans.

Once she caught sight of Serina in tip top shape, Jayne nearly tackled her to the floor in a bone crushing hug.

"Now, now Jayne, I'm pretty sure Mipha doesn't want to worry with healing me again anytime soon." Serina gasped for air, "You've got a pretty tight grip."

"I missed you, and I worried and thought I had to beat ol' birdbrain up for hurting you." Jayne released her friend from the hug.

"Speaking of birdbrain, where is he?" Serina asked.

"He went outside." Link pointed over his shoulder towards the door.

He approached Serina and pulled her into a warm and gentle hug. She returned the comforting gesture and rubbed his back. He seemed tense from the initial contact of the hug, but relaxed immediately after feeling Serina wrap her arms around his neck.

"You had us all worried you know." He said.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Serina sighed, "You can blame my stupid sailcloth."

"I am, it had no right to drop you into the river." Link chuckled.

"It should be arrested for treason," Jayne joked.

Link released Serina from his warm embrace and the three of them laughed.

"I should throw it away though, it's beyond any type of help." Serina shrugged.

"We're glad to know you're recovering well." Zelda smiled, looking up from the Sheikah slate.

"Thank you," Serina smiled, "Oh, right. I almost forgot."

Serina grabbed out her notebook with all of the shrine names and locations her and Revali had gathered.

"Thank you Serina," Zelda perked up, "I will return your notes once I've entered everything I need."

"No rush at all," Serina smiled.

Serina decided to go out and get some fresh… well humid and muggy air. But it beat being inside. After feeling completely dreadful the past couple days, she wanted to get up and move around.

She walked past most of the buildings and stopped in her tracks when she heard the sound of an arrow whistling away from its hold on a bowstring. Just ahead of her, she saw the back of a tall Rito drawing back another arrow. It seemed he was taking a moment to aim, so she took that time to walk up behind him and brush her fingers across his right wing. His feathers definitely were as soft as they looked.

The motion startled his and he released the arrow too early, striking the rock he wasn't aiming at. His feathers ruffled up ever so slightly but quickly settled back down when he turned his head to see who messed up his aim.

"Now just what do you think you're doing miss?" His hand reached into his quiver to grab another arrow and notch it into the string.

"Just thought I'd ruffle your feathers a bit." Serina giggled.

"I see," He hummed, he still hasn't drawn back the arrow, "It's good to see that you're walking around in better shape."

She smiled, and eyed his hand delicately holding the feathered end of the arrow.

"So how big is the difference between my bow and yours?" Serina asked.

"It's probably a bit heavier than yours, the Great Eagle Bow is the strongest bow crafted by the Rito." He said.

Revali looked at where her gaze was still directed towards the bow. He got a glint in his green eyes and a small smirk on his beak.

"Would you like to give it a try?" He asked.

She looked up at the tall Rito smirking down at her.

"I'd love to," Serina smiled.

He handed the bow over to her, allowing her to take hold of the arrow already in place.

The weight of Revali's bow was definitely greater than hers and her arm shook slightly when she lifted it up.

"Here," he said.

His left wing helped her hold the bow up to where she didn't shake, while his right hand was placed on hers to assist her in drawing the string back.

Serina felt his beak brush up against her ear as he got to her level in helping her aim. She was nearly distracted by his soft feathers pressed against her left arm and right hand.

"Now," His smooth voice whispered into her ear, sending a whole new type of shiver through her, "I want you to aim at that rock up there."

He directed her aim upwards, and Serina stared down the tip of the arrow to find which rock he was talking about. She began to try and draw the strong back, but it was proving to be a bit of a struggle. Revali intertwined his fingers with hers and helped her draw back the string.

"Do you think you can hold it back on your own?" He inquired.

She nodded, trying to focus on the rock he wanted her to aim at. In the back of her mind, she was still being distracted by how his voice in her ear sent shivers through her. And they weren't bad shivers, they were much more intense than the feeling she got around her ex-fiancée, Eric.

 _'What are you doing, Serina? Focus on aiming…'_ She thought.

"Alright, when you're ready, shoot." He whispered.

Serina released her hold of the string, feeling the weight of the bow jerk her right arm almost downward, if it weren't for Revali's hold assisting her, she would have missed her target. Luckily, her shot landed right where he had told her to aim.

"Wonderful!" He praised.

For a moment, he lingered as he felt her right arm still shaking from the heftiness of his bow. Serina made no attempt to make him move either. She began to feel goose bumps prickle across her skin, still feeling his feathers on her arm, his torso pressed against her back and his breath still lingering in her ear.

Eventually, Revali cleared his throat and stood tall once more. Serina handed his bow back to him, which he placed on his back. She walked over and gathered the few arrows he shot and approached him.

His green eyes held her gaze as she placed the arrows into his hand. Her hold on the arrows lingered as his large fingers encased her small hand. A light blush tinted her cheeks and she immediately looked down at her feet. Her side bangs covered the left side of her face, and Revali's eyes darted up towards the star scattered sky.

"Do you plan on attempting to rest tonight?" His voice slightly hushed.

Serina looked back up meeting his emerald gaze once more.

"I think you should know the answer to that by now." She whispered.

"Then… would you mind pointing out that constellation you like so much?" He seemed ever so slightly nervous, "I'd like to get a better look at it."

 **ALLLLRIGHTY! I'm trying to upload more, my real life stuff dropped in and decided for me to help my friend do housesitting stuff which by the time I'm done with that, I'm extremely tired. The first thing that I did when I returned home was sleep.. So now that I'm more awake. I'm dedicated to uploading this story maybe a couple more chapters as well as my Catherine fic... i haven't worked on that one for a really long time, and I need to get that one going again! So today's a writing day for me!**

 **Again abut instagram! I'm wanna be super inclusive with my readers! SO! I'd love to do q &a's, upload possible pictures that are inspired by my stories, and post ideas for future stories and gain feedback from you guys before i get going with the idea! So give me a follow serinastarchaser The profile pic is the same icon i have as my fanfic icon. Then comment 'reader' and I will give you all a warm welcome and proceed posting more stuff on there as well!**

 **Now, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for more to come! If you'd like, leave a review and I will see you all next chapter! Until then, farewell!**


End file.
